British Rail Class 153
| width = | height = | weight = | capacity = 72 or 75 | maxspeed = | gauge = | traction = | engine = One Cummins NT855R5 285hp Diesel | transmission = Voith Hydraulic T211r 2 axles driven | safety = AWS, TPWS | coupling = BSI }} The British Rail Class 153 ''Super Sprinter'' is a single car diesel multiple unit converted from British Rail Class 155s. Description These units were originally built as two-car Class 155 units by British Leyland from 1987-88, but were converted by Leyland Bus at Workington from 1991-92. The layout of the original non-cab ends was different from the original cab end, so the ends are noticeably distinct, and the vehicles are not symmetrical. The new cab is significantly smaller than the original Leyland cab and encroaches on the door vestibule area and provides cramped conditions for drivers and guards. Units are numbered in the range 153301-335 and 153351-385. Individual cars are numbered 52301-335 and 57351-385 (originally 57301-335). Operations British Rail British Rail needed replacements for its fleet of Class 121 and 122 diesel railcars for use on branch lines and other lightly used services Post Priviatisation Upon privatisation of British Rail, the Class 153 fleet was divided amongst several different operators. Wales Arriva Trains Wales has a fleet of 8 Class 153s. They are normally used on rural branchlines, such as the Heart of Wales Line from to and the line from to - but are also used on some mainline services. In December 2005, Arriva employed a Class 153 to "shuttle" along the Butetown Branch Line between and Cardiff Bay stations, however a [[British Rail Class 121|Class 121 Bubblecar]] is now used on this line. Following the timetable change on 9 December 2007, Arriva Trains Wales lost three Class 153 units. Two were transferred to East Midlands Trains with the other going to First Great Western. Midlands London Midland use ten Class 153 DMUs on commuter lines in the West Midlands including Coventry to Nuneaton and the Marston Vale Line between Bedford and Bletchley. All ten units were inherited from Central Trains in their livery. All of the units are being repainted into London Midland city lines livery upon refurbishment at Eastleigh works. The Class 153s that were used on the Stourbridge Town Branch Line have recently been replaced by new built lightweight Class 139 railcars. This was due to take place in December 2008, but the delivery of the new units was delayed, and after several months of bustitution London Midland reintroduced diesel services from 15 March pending the completion of Class 139 testing. The class 139 received passenger certification from Network Rail in March 2009 and the service finally began three months later. . East Midlands Trains fleet of Class 153s are used on rural routes in the East Midlands. These are: *Nottingham to Worksop (There is one diagram which uses two units) *Nottingham to Matlock via Derby *Nottingham to Skegness *Leicester to Lincoln Central *Peterborough to Lincoln Central and Doncaster *Newark Northgate to Cleethorpes *Derby to Crewe via Stoke on Trent East Midlands Trains inherited many different examples of Class 153 units, receiving six from Central Trains, three from National Express East Anglia and four from storage at Eastleigh depot (formerly in service with First Great Western). On 9 December 2007, East Midlands Trains has also received two additional Class 153 units from Arriva Trains Wales and two additional trains from Northern. All of the East Midlands Trains Class 153 units have been repainted into the local lines livery of the company with the exception of three. The three units numbered 153376, 153379 and 153384 still wear the Central trains colours, albeit with East Midlands Trains branding. As of July 2010 the first unit from the local fleet for East Midlands Trains 153319 entered Neville Hill depot in Leeds for a C6 refresh programme. This work will include corrosion repair, internal refresh and a cab refurbishment programme. The unit is due out in September 2010. The Class 153 units currently operated by East Midlands Trains are expected to be transferred to Northern. South West England .]] First Great Western took over the Wessex Trains fleet upon the merger of the two franchises. Wessex Trains had, in turn, inherited its fleet of 13 units from its predecessor, Wales and West. Units are used on local services in Cornwall, Devon, and around Bristol. They are also used on Bristol Temple Meads to Weymouth, Southampton, and Worcester services and Swindon via Melksham to Southampton service. In mid-2004, Wessex Trains received a further two units from Central Trains (unit nos. 153329 and 153369) to allow it to lengthen some services. Following the introduction of a new timetable on 12 December 2006, four units were taken off lease and stored at the former Alsthom works at Eastleigh. They were Nos. 153302, 153308, 153355 and 153374. This decision was criticised at the time by passengers, this was due to an increase in overcrowding on services in the West Country, and in the case of the Looe-Liskeard line. After a period in storage these four units were pressed into service with East Midlands Trains. On 9 December 2007, First Great Western received an additional Class 153 (number 153361) from Arriva Trains Wales bringing its total to 12. This unit arrived in the blue with gold star livery of former operator First North Western (still carried by the FGW Class 142s). From late 2007, a refurbishment programme commenced to refurbish the 153 fleet. The trains have been externally reliveried in the 'Local Lines' livery (an adaptation of the 'Dynamic Lines' livery comprising of names of local places and attractions forming the lines) and the interiors have received the following improvements: * Installation of new carpet * Repainted dado side panels and wall ends * Refurbished toilet area with new flooring, wall coverings, toilet and sink basin * Installation of Richmond 'Navigator' high backed seats in the navy blue 'First Great Western' moquette. The earlier Wessex refurbished Class 153s No. 153329, 153369, and the ex-Arriva Trains Wales 153361 feature Chapman seating as per the FGW Class 150s. * Installation of brighter interior saloon lighting diffusers This refurbishment programme was completed by early June 2008. Northern England repainted unit no. 153304 at Doncaster.]] The Northern Rail franchise started operations in December 2004. They inherited the fleets previously operated by Arriva Trains Northern and First North Western, whose routes the new franchise incorporated. Northern inherited a fleet of eight units from First North Western (FNW), which are used on local services around Manchester, Chester and on Lancaster to Barrow-in-Furness to Carlisle and Preston to Ormskirk services. The fleet was repainted in the now obsolete North Western Trains blue and gold livery. Prior to becoming part of Northern, four former FNW units were transferred to the Arriva Trains Wales franchise, since the lines operated by FNW in Wales were transferred to this new company. A larger fleet of 12 units were inherited from Arriva Trains Northern (ATN). They are used on various local services around Leeds, Doncaster, and Sheffield. In December 2007, two units were taken off lease from Northern and transferred to East Midlands Trains. Both units, 153319 and 153357 carried Arriva livery. From late 2007, a re-livery programme has started on Northern's Class 153 trains. All of Northern's Class 153 trains have been repainted into Northern livery. A Class 153 usually works with a Class 158 to make 3-car formations on Leeds-Settle-Carlisle services. In 2016, Arriva won the Northern franchise and took over from Serco-Abellio on April 1st. All units are currently still in Northern Rail livery with the exception of 153305 and 153373 which are in Greater Anglia and GWR livery respectively. East Anglia Anglia Railways inherited a small fleet of seven units, for local services in Suffolk and Norfolk. Services operated by these units included Ipswich to Cambridge, Peterborough, Felixstowe and Lowestoft, and Norwich to Lowestoft, Great Yarmouth and Cromer. One set was also hired to First Great Eastern for use on the Sudbury branch. Anglia Railways named its Class 153 fleet after famous local figures: In 2003, Anglia started to refurbish its fleet, and repaint them in Anglia Railways livery. However, only three (unit nos. 153309/322/335) were completed; In 2004, Anglia became part of the 'One' franchise operated by the National Express Group (which was subsequently renamed National Express East Anglia). inheriting the fleet of seven units, for local services in Suffolk and Norfolk. Services operated by these units included Norwich to Sheringham and Great Yarmouth, Norwich to Lowestoft, they were also sometimes seen on the Ipswich to Ely Line. Liveries image:153385 at Nottingham.JPG|BR Regional Railways Livery (albeit with Central Trains logos) (2003) File:153atBetws.JPEG|Arriva Trains Wales livery (2007) File:153371 Bedford.JPG|London Midland livery (2008) File:153321 Peterborough.JPG|East Midlands Trains livery (2007) File:153335 'Michael Palin' at Cambridge.JPG|Anglia Railway livery (2003) File:153372 AND 153373 Exeter St Davids.JPG|First Great Western livery (2007) File:BRC153Truro.JPG|First Great Western livery--Maritime Line from Truro to Falmouth File:Central Trains 153375 at Lincoln Central 01.jpg|Central Trains livery (2003) File:153304 Leeds.JPG|Northern Rail livery (2007) Railway models When the units were first introduced, Hurst models produced a detailing kit to convert a Dapol model of a 155 into a 153.http://www.hurstmodels.com/4/4mm_units.htm The Class 153 has been produced in OO scale by Hornby. The following liveries are/were available; Central Trains, First Northern Star, Northern Rail, Regional Railways, East Midlands Trains, London Midland City and Great Scenic Railways of Wessex and Cornwall (Wessex Trains). These models have been praised for their detail.http://www.intertrains.com/page.php?pageid=92 More recently, Dapol have released a N Scale version http://www.dapol.co.uk/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=514&Itemid=65. References External links *Class 153 fleet listing from thejunction.org.uk 153 Category:Leyland vehicles pl:British Rail Class 153 simple:British Rail Class 153